Many advanced image processing applications call for an object tracking module that can track one or more feature points on an object reliably and rapidly. One such application is hand gesture recognition, which is an advanced man-machine interface technology whereby a user can command and control a computing device to perform certain operation without even touching the device. The user will wave one or both of his/her hands in a certain pattern and the computing device will rely on the object tracking module to detect and track the hand movements.